Grita, en Fuerte Terror, nadie te escuchará
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras su captura a manos del Bastardo de Fuerte Terror, Theon Greyjoy comprenderá de manera despiadada que ya no es, ni será, el hombre que una vez fue... Ahora únicamente es Hediondo.


**Notas del fanfic:** El fic está inspirado en los acontecimientos ocurridos en el capítulo _Mhysa_ de la serie, no del libro (Danza de Dragones, hasta donde tengo entendido), ya que apenas voy por Festín de Cuervos. ¡Así que contiene Spoilers!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 **Personajes:** Theon Greyjoy y Ramsay Bolton.

 **Warnings:** Violación, tortura física y psicológica.

Aquí les presento cómo, en mi retorcida mente, nace _Hediondo._ Tras ver a Ramsay tan cerca de Theon en esa escena, ¡simplemente no pude evitarlo!

* * *

 **Grita, en Fuerte Terror, nadie te escuchará**

 _Una pesadilla_. Todo esto era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo, ya que el dolor que le invadía era tan terrible, tan insoportable, que no podía ser real. Trató de recordar una situación similar, una que pudiera darle siquiera un atisbo de esperanza, que le asegurara que todo concluiría de mejor forma; pero se encontró con recuerdos vacíos. Ni siquiera la muerte de sus hermanos, durante la rebelión de Balon Greyjoy, su padre, y su posterior captura como rehén a manos de Eddard Stark, le había generado tal desosiego y dolor como el que ahora sentía. Y es que no se trataba solo de dolor físico, el cual era el más absoluto y desgarrador que hubiese experimentado jamás; sino de un dolor más profundo, mental. Este hombre lo había reducido a nada. Lo había quebrado, le había despojado de su orgullo. _Ya no era un hombre_.

El sonido de sus dientes mientras desgarraba algo le sacó un momento de sus cavilaciones y, levantando la vista, con infinito terror, se atrevió a observarlo. Para su infortunio se encontró con sus ojos, aquellos ojos burlones y crueles, y un terrible escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Theon nunca antes había experimentado el miedo absoluto que este hombre le generaba, y es que nunca antes había conocido un ser que disfrutara ser cruel e infligir dolor de formas que hasta un salvaje consideraría aberrantes. _Era un monstruo_.

—Deliciosa —indicó Ramsay al notar que, tras mirarlo horrorizado, Theon volvía su rostro y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos—. Las chicas no mentían, tu polla de verdad tenía buen tamaño —continuó, mientras masticaba algo.

Theon no pudo reprimir la necesidad de observar. Ahí estaba Ramsay Bolton o mejor dicho Ramsay Nieve, el bastardo de Fuerte Terror, sentado a la mesa, cenando. Al contemplar el contenido de su plato y repasar nuevamente sus palabras, una extraña sensación le recorrió su maltrecho cuerpo. No pudo evitar contener la mirada de horror que se dibujó en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Ramsay, simulando sorpresa, observado su plato, dirigiendo su mirada a Theon—. No. Es salchicha de cerdo —le confirmó con una pizca de humor en su voz—. ¿Acaso crees que soy un salvaje? —Con fingido horror, finalmente le preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de Theon, únicamente una rápida mirada de reproche, la cual desde luego, no fue capaz de sostener por más de unos cuantos segundos.

—Las personas hablan de miembros fantasmas… —continuó hablando Ramsay, ignorando el que Theon pareciese poco interesado en su plática—. Un amputado siente comezón donde su pie solía estar. Y, yo siempre me he preguntado… ¿los eunucos tendrán verga fantasma? —dijo, levantando la salchicha de cerdo del plato, sosteniéndola en sus dedos y mirándola con atención—. Dime, la próxima vez que pienses en mujeres desnudas, ¿sentirás comezón? —Volvió la mirada hacia donde Theon se encontraba y con cara de burla movió la salchicha como si fuera su pene amputado, después la llevo hasta sus labios y la mordió.

Theon lo observó con rencor, con dolor, aun así le era imposible contemplar por mucho tiempo a aquel hombre, por lo que nuevamente bajó su pesarosa mirada y trató de reprimir la oleada de dolor que al escuchar la cruel broma le invadió.

—Lo siento. No debería hacer bromas. Mi madre me enseñó a no arrojar piedras a los lisiados… —expresó Ramsay mientras continuaba su cena, con fingido arrepentimiento, después prosiguió—. Pero mi padre me enseñó a apuntarles a la cabeza —finalizó para después sonreír abiertamente con aquella taimada sonrisa.

Theon no pudo soportarlo más.

—Mátame —suplicó, su voz sonaba quebrada, dolorida. Aquella palabra sonó tan desconocida en sus labios, en sus oídos. Suplicar era algo completamente nuevo para él. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca antes había suplicado a nadie. Era un señor, un _príncipe_ , el heredero de las Islas del Hierro. Pero se convenció de que era preferible suplicar por su muerte a tener que seguir soportando a aquel ser cruel y despiadado, a aquel engendro.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —le preguntó Ramsay deteniendo su cena, un poco sorprendido ante la inesperada súplica de su rehén.

—Mátame. —Se obligó a repetir Theon con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a observar a su verdugo a los ojos.

—Un poco más alto —exigió Ramsay simulando no escucharlo, llevando su mano hasta su oído en una nueva burla, simulando estar tratando de esforzarse por escucharle.

—¡Mátame! —Esta vez su voz fue fuerte, segura. No pareció una súplica sino una orden resonando en aquel lúgubre salón de Fuerte Terror, aunque al final no pudo contener un gemido de dolor.

Ramsay lo observó por unos segundos, segundos que para Theon parecieron interminables. Después contestó:

—No me sirves muerto. _Te necesitamos._ —Tomó el cuchillo con el que estaba trinchando su salchicha y apuntó en dirección a Theon.

Ante su respuesta, Theon no solo se sintió deshecho, se sintió cansado. Cansado de respirar, de vivir; de anhelar una paz y una liberación de manos de la muerte que a lo mejor nunca obtendría, que a lo mejor no merecía. Tal vez este era su castigo por traicionar a Robb Stark, quien, aunque muy tarde, reconoció había sido su hermano, su único hermano, incluso aunque no compartieran la misma sangre.

De repente, escuchó el brusco sonido del chirriar de la silla al moverse, arrastrándose. Los pasos de Ramsay resonaron en la sala y con infinito horror descubrió que se dirigía hacia el potro. Al verlo acercarse, Theon no pudo reprimir la repentina urgencia que le invadió de alejarse del hombre, y atado y restringido como se encontraba se retorció en aquella horrible equis, tratando de alejarse inútilmente.

Ramsay detuvo sus pasos justo en frente de Theon, lo miró por un instante y después, sin perder demasiado tiempo, llevó su mano hasta su cabello. El movimiento fue brusco y salvaje, como todo lo que provenía de Ramsay. Con su cabello aún envuelto en su mano se acercó hasta quedar terriblemente cerca de Theon. Lo recorrió con una mirada extraña y deslizó sus dedos por su pecho.

—Tú ya no te pareces a _Theon Greyjoy_ —dijo, continuando con la extraña caricia, acercando sus labios más y más, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su rostro—. Ese es el nombre de un señor —añadió, mientras una mirada sádica cobraba vida poco a poco en sus ojos—. Pero tú no eres un señor, ¿cierto? Tú solo eres _carne_ —sentenció, halando de su cabello, acercándose un poco más—. _Apestosa carne_ —escupió la palabra como si de ponzoña se tratara, mientras su nariz se clavaba en su cuello, experimentando placer absoluto al humillar a su prisionero—. _Apestas_.

De repente soltó su cabello y se apartó de su lado, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y en tono de exaltación, con sus brazos extendidos, anunció:

—¡Hediondo! ¡Ese es un buen nombre para ti!

Guardó silencio por un momento y sin una gota de humor en su voz, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Juntó sus manos delante de su cuerpo, esperando su respuesta.

—Theon Greyjoy —respondió Theon haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo ya que pronunciar su nombre, sin saber por qué, le desgarraba, _dolía_ , igual o más que el terrible dolor que había sufrido cuando Ramsay había despellejado uno de sus dedos.

No vio venir el golpe, aunque tratándose de quien se trataba no le sorprendió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió de nuevo Ramsay, fingiendo paciencia, observándole atentamente con esos ojos grandes, profundos, intimidantes.

—Theon Greyjoy —contestó nuevamente Theon, lentamente, con palabras firmes, testarudo; dispuesto a no ceder la poca dignidad que conservaba, lo poco que le quedaba del hombre que una vez había sido.

Esta vez fue un puño el que se dirigió a su rostro, estrellándose con fuerza contra su nariz, haciéndole golpearse tras el impacto contra la madera del potro de tortura en el que continuaba amarrado.

—Por favor… —suplicó, mirando al techo, con la cabeza apoyada entre los troncos de madera sin saber muy bien a qué dirigía aquella súplica: si era para que cesaran los golpes o para que terminara aquella horrible humillación a la que Ramsay le estaba sometiendo.

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta de parte de Ramsay, únicamente escuchó el crujir de la tela al ser rozada y después el sonido sordo de algo cayendo al suelo. Levantó la cabeza de la madera para observar qué era lo que ahora pretendía y una mirada horrorizada se dibujó en sus ojos al descubrir que el Bolton se había desprendido de sus pantalones. Su pene erecto entró en su visión y un miedo profundo se apoderó de cada parte de su estropeado cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo en deleitarse con el impacto que generaba en su víctima, Ramsay se acercó nuevamente hasta Theon, llevó su mano directamente hasta sus harapientos pantalones y de un solo movimiento los dejó deslizarse por sus piernas, hasta sus rodillas.

— _¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor! —_ imploró Theon con desesperación, pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas. En ese instante Ramsay se encontraba desatando sus piernas del potro de tortura, concentrado en las cintas que restringían a su prisionero, ignorando completamente como Theon se retorcía y suplicaba piedad por su obstinación.

Cuando finalmente los lazos fueron desatados, extrajo completamente los pantalones de los pies de Theon y furioso tomó con brusquedad sus piernas, situándose entre ellas, preparándose para atacarlo. Theon se debatió inútilmente, tratando de evitar esta nueva humillación; pero se encontraba débil, cansado y Ramsay desde luego estaba en mejor condición por lo que sus fútiles intentos por detenerlo únicamente añadían más emoción a esta nueva forma de castigo a la que estaba por someterle.

No quería llorar más pero mientras observaba como Ramsay iba limitando el poco espacio que les separaba con sus manos como pinzas, sosteniendo y separando despiadadamente sus piernas, sus lágrimas, como cascadas, empezaron a correr por su rostro.

No hubo preparación previa, Ramsay no se permitía tales cordialidades. Con un solo, brutal empujón, lo penetró violentamente, mientras una sonrisa sádica ensanchaba sus rojos labios.

Lo embistió con fuerza, con urgencia y desesperación. El dolor que Theon experimentaba con cada empuje era desgarrador y con el estado tan lamentable en el que su cuerpo se hallaba sabía que no podría resistir por demasiado tiempo este salvaje ataque. Suplicó nuevamente a Ramsay para que se detuviera, y como respuesta, el bastardo de Fuerte Terror únicamente soltó su pierna. Lo que vino después fue algo que definitivamente no se esperó.

Como si de una serpiente mortífera y traicionera se tratara, Ramsay deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna, hasta el lugar en donde una vez había estado la parte de su cuerpo que más disfrutara emplear, de la que más se enorgulleciera; la que ahora únicamente al mirarla le generaba repulsión. La herida aún era demasiado reciente. Las puntadas que se habían clavado en su piel para detener el sangrado no habían cicatrizado por completo, por lo que la inesperada presencia de aquella mano contra su mutilada piel únicamente le causo un dolor insoportable que estuvo a punto de privarlo de sus sentidos. No pudo detener el gemido de dolor que escapó de su garganta hasta sus rotos labios.

Percibiendo el nuevo dolor que le estaba generando a Theon, Ramsay decidió llevar aún más lejos su castigo. Apretó su mano contra la carne mutilada, haciendo que Theon nuevamente se retorciera y gritara de dolor, sin parar por supuesto con sus violentas arremetidas. Después se acercó hasta su oído y en medio de gemidos, debido al placer que experimentaba, le preguntó pausadamente:

— _Dime, ¿Cuál… es… tu… nombre?_

El dolor era más y más intolerable, y a Theon le costó terriblemente reunir un poco de fuerza para modular la respuesta que tal vez terminara con su sufrimiento.

— _Hediondo_ —dijo en medio del llanto, admitiéndolo finalmente, rindiéndose por completo.

Ramsay le dedicó un pequeño gemido de aprobación, apoyó su boca en su hombro y le mordió con fuerza.

Ante el nuevo ataque, Theon repitió en un grito:

 _—¡Mi….nombre es… ¡Hediondo!_

No pudo observar la satisfacción trasfigurando el rostro de Ramsay, pero incluso a pesar del movimiento enérgico de sus caderas mientras continuaba embistiéndolo, sintió como su taimada sonrisa cobraba vida en sus labios.

El cruel asalto, sin embargo, no terminó una vez Theon aceptó su nuevo nombre. Ramsay continuó penetrándolo, aumentando la velocidad de sus arremetidas mientras poco a poco se acercaba al clímax.

 _—¡Hediondo¡… ¡Hediondo!... ¡Hediondo!..._ —repitió Theon con desesperación, como si fuera una plegaria, una especie de mantra, resonando en medio de los gemidos de placer que Ramsay emitía al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Con el pasar de los minutos, la voz de Theon se fue apagando. Ya ni siquiera podía hablar. Aunque Ramsay había apartado su mano de su mutilada entrepierna, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, en su recto, era tan intenso que le había abrumado por completo. No se había desmayado. No lo consiguió. Ni siquiera esa pequeña satisfacción el bastardo le permitió. Como si pudiera presentirlo, cada vez que su conciencia parecía rendirse y abandonarlo, Ramsay de un solo movimiento ya fuera con su pie en el lugar en donde le había perforado, o con su mano en su dedo despellejado, o en la herida de su entrepierna, levantaba olas de dolor que le impedían perder el conocimiento.

Cuando sintió algo caliente derramándose de su interior los movimientos de parte de Ramsay cesaron. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento, sin retirar su pene del maltrecho esfínter de Theon. Después, giró lentamente la cabeza, observando su costado, el oído que se exponía ante él, y dijo:

—Espero que nunca olvides quien eres, _Hediondo_ , ya que esta ni siquiera es una pequeña muestra de lo que te puedo hacer —sentenció, y de un brusco movimiento, tan repentino como con aquel con el que lo había tomado, se separó de su cuerpo.

El movimiento nuevamente causó en Theon un dolor lacerante y sintió algo más deslizándose por sus piernas. No era la semilla de Ramsay, lo sabía, ya que desde hacía tiempo, gracias al mismo Ramsay, había aprendido a reconocer la calidez de su sangre mientras se derramaba por su cuerpo.

Sin dedicarle más atención al maltrecho montón atado delante de él, Ramsay tomó sus descartados pantalones del suelo, se los puso y abandonó la sala.

Olvidado, colgado únicamente por sus muñecas al potro de tortura, tratando de hundirse sin lograrlo en el suelo, Theon gritó con fuerza. Deseó la muerte nuevamente, sin importarle siquiera que fuera una terrible y sangrienta. Morir ya no era a lo que le temía, _ya_ _no más_.

No pudo contener su llanto, uno fuerte y desesperado que brotaba de su garganta acompañado de gritos agudos que estaba seguro resonaría por todo Fuerte Terror. Aunque aquello poco importaba. Por más que gritara o se debatiera entre lágrimas, de algo estaba completamente seguro: sus gritos en aquel lugar no significaban nada. En Fuerte Terror, nadie le escucharía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, cualquier crítica o comentario, bienvenido será.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
